Is This a Date Yet? (Extra Cheese)
by shesmychevypie
Summary: Pizza boy Castiel meets high school drop out Dean Winchester one summer night. Knowing his luck, he thinks he'll most likely never see this handsome teenager ever again but as fate would have it, he does. Castiel and Dean end up going on a date (is it date?) in the middle of the night. Rated T for language. One shot High School AU.


**Is This A Date Yet?**

Castiel was running on three hours of sleep, working the late shift at Dominos Pizza on a Friday night in mid July. He was overworked and exhausted, his manager was riding his ass, and he hadn't had a break since lunch. He collasped into a booth in the resteraunt area, laying falt on his back with one arm over his eyes, his forearm pushed back on his blue and white ball cap, the Dominos Pizza patch sewn into it.

He closed his eyes, just to rest for a minute. They stung with desire for sleep once they fell over his blue eyes, the booth felt oddly comfortable under him. Might he add it wasn't exactly soft, the booths felt hard as rocks but Castiels body was so tired he didn't even care. He just wanted to rest.

As he lay on the hard steel booth his brain drifted to earlier that day, a teenage boy that Castiel didn't know but has seen around school, came in to order some pizzas. Castiel was working the cash register at the time when he came in. His piercing green eyes captivated the sixteen year old and he was lost at the moment he stared into them. He almost forgot to write down the guys order (one with pepparoni and pineapple and one with extra cheese) and had to shake his head and apologize. He had been counting the freckles on his nose. Castiels heart was pounding and the back of his neck was growing hot as he quickly jotted down the guys order, he could feel the green eyes watching him.

"And-uh-" Castiel cleared his throat. "What should I put that under?"

"Winchester. Dean Winchester." The guys lips had parted into a smirk. He looked so comfortable and laid back. His hands rested in his jeans pockets and his collar of his leather jacket was popped up around his neck. Dangling down his chest was a funny looking bronze colored necklace. But that wasn't what intrigued Castiel the most. He was wearing an ACDC tee shirt.

Castiel tried his shot at flirting. "You...You like ACDC?"

Dean looked down at his shirt and a grin crawled its way up his face as he turned back up at the cashier. "Yeah, you?"

Castiel nodded, his mouth feeling like cotton. "My-my father used to play them all the time when I was growing up. My favorite album is High Voltage."

Deans grin turned broader and he seemed to nod in approval. "I like that one too. You like Asia?"

Castiel giggled, his stomach twisting as he did. "As a matter of fact...yeah. My older brother Gabriel used to _blare _Heat of the Moment on the stereo _endlessly_. You can't help but love that song."

"heh, yeah. It can't ever get old can it?"

"Nope."

Dean chuckled and tapped his knuckles on the counter top before flicking his eyes up to Castiels face. "When do I-uh-pick up my order?"

"Oh-oh-um...they'll be ready in thirty minutes."

"Awesome. Will you be here?"

"Maybe." Castiel grinned, feeling smooth and stupid at the same time. Dean chuckled again, looking shyly down at his feet as he walked back towards the door. Before he left though he looked up and winked, making Castiels heart flutter. The cashier watched him leave, the door jingled as he opened and closed it behind him. He had to lean forward on the counter to watch him enter the parking lot and get into a black '65 Chevy Impala. He could hear it roar to life and dully, Metallica played from the radio. Castiel grinned and practically melted into the checkered red, white, and blue tile floor under him. He had been working tirelessly all day long but that one interaction made it all worth while. Of course, something that perfect couldn't last long for the poor teenager. His manager put him on delivery duty right when Dean was due back. He lost his chance and he probably wouldn't see the kid again until school started. Maybe by then he might not even remember Castiel. Dean seemed like a cool kid. Maybe he already graduated.

He had just returned from another dilvery when he crashed down on the booth. All the sounds of the pizzeria fading away as he began to drift to sleep when;

"Castiel!" A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Castiel! Goddamnit where did you go now?!"

"I'm right here, Crowley." Castiel waved his hand up to signal his manager. Sleepily, and moodily, he sat up in the booth, rubbing his eyes. He was almost asleep when Crowley had called him. His manager stormed up to him, fire flickering in his eyes.

"Sleeping on the job _again_, Castiel?" He spat.

"C'mon, Crowley," He droned. "I've been working all day. I haven't slept in at least twenty four hours. Can't I just rest for five minutes?"

"It _has been_ five minutes." Crowley frowned. "No one knew where you were. Now, you get your ass out there and deliver those pizzas," he pointed to the stack of boxes sitting on the counter, "they were supposed to leave ten minutes ago. And if I find out _one _box was delivered late...You're fired. Is that clear?"

Castiel sighed and nodded before wiggling out of the booth and drowsily walked towards the counter. He was cursing at Crowley in his head as he carried the load of pizza boxes out to his car; a tiny blue Saturn with the Domino's Pizza sign resting on the top. The car had first been his brother Micheal's, and then Lucifer's, and Gabriel's, then Anna's, and then finally his. It was older than dirt and Castiel hated it but was forced to put up with it. Every one of his siblings got the keys to the saturn on their sixteenth birthday and were forced to live with it until they graduated. Anna got lucky of course. She was always a daddys girl. When she turned seventeen she got a brand new car and the Saturn was stuck in the garage until Castiels sixteenth birthday. When his youngest sibling, Samandriel, turned sixteen, he will without a doubt get the old piece of crap also.

The delivery boy placed the boxes on the passenger seat before clicking the seat belt around him and starting the car. He remembered something from drivers training about how you shouldn't drive when you're tired (not to mention when you're physically and mentally exhausted) But Castiel didn't have the energy for Crowley to get after him for talking back. So he blasted Led Zeppelin on the radio and rolled down his window so the cold summer night air blew into his face. It pepped him up a little bit but his eyes still felt droopy. He pressed his foot against the gas pedal anyway.

It was ten thirty at night. The moon was waning, the stars were twinkling, and perhaps in another universe, there was another Castiel. And perhaps that Castiel was having a better night than this one.

The pizza delivery boy had managed to drop off perhaps four pizzas. He had left with ten. The one box he was supposed to deliver on this block had been a fake. The name was Seymore Asses and Castiel had been walking up and down the street looking for the address when he finally realized it had been a joke. He felt so stupid.

He of course would have time to deliver the rest of the boxes, if of course, his fucking car didn't brake down. When he came back to where he had parked the Saturn was hissing and a tire had blew. When he saw the state his car was in he dropped the pizza box on the ground and ran towards it, praying to God that there was still someway to fix this. He stupidly tried to get it to start by jamming the keys into the ignition and twisting until the sound of it sputtering to life and then dying drove him insane. He was stuck on the side of the street. The other pizzas where supposed to be delivered on the other side of town. He was no where near the houses. Crowley was going to be pissed and he was going to be fired and he wasn't going to be able to pay to have his car fixed and it was all too much to handle. He was tired and stressed and he was sick of it.

Castiel was swearing at the top of his lungs, screaming at his car as steam seeped from the hood and a front tire hissed. "YOU DUMB MOTHER FUCKER-" Castiel screamed, tears falling down his face. He wasn't exactly sure if he was screaming at the car or himself. "FUCKING SHIT-" He sputtered, kicking the old rusty bumper. "STUPID-STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" He kicked at the bumper again, harder than he meant to, and hurt his toes. He yelped and hopped backwards, hitching his knee up towards his belly to nurse his foot with his hand. Balancing on one leg as he cried and muttered, "Son of a...bitch...dammit...dammit...shit..." and as though something inside him snapped in half, he simply crumpled to the ground. Plopped himself down on the edge of the sidewalk and folded into himself, sobbing uncontrollably into his palms. This was just a terrible day.

"um...you okay dude?" a voice came from behind Castiel and he jumped a little, slowly turning to look over his shoulder.

"You've got to be shitting me." He mumbled.

There, standing in the yard of the home behind the sidewalk that Castiels butt was currently resting on, was Dean freaking Winchester. Of course this would happen. The next time Castiel would see Dean had to be when he was crying his eyes out over something absoluetly stupid. Of course. The universe wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you, God. _Thank you_.

"Hey, bud, you okay? I could hear you screaming from over there." He hitched his thumb back over his shoulder towards the house that he had just came from. Castiel wasn't sure if Dean recognized him or not, so he just tried to hide his face, pawing at his cheeks to rub away the tears and trying his best to collect himself.

"I'm-I'm fine..." He choked, sniffing.

Behind him Dean titled his head and walked slowly up to him, sitting down beside him. Castiel turned his head slightly away from him, concentrating hard on the front tire of his Saturn. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Dean asked.

"_No_." The sixteen year old answered too quickly, blushing.

Dean smirked a little at his reaction and continued to study him, his brain whirring as he tried to place where he had heard that voice before. When it finally clicked he snapped his fingers and went, "You're the guy from Domino's!"

Castiel chuckled sadly, bringing his arm up to meet his nose as he sniffed and finally turned to Dean. His eyes and nose were swollen and cherry red. They matched the rest of his face. "I was hoping you wouldn't recognize me..."

"Why?" Dean retorted. "'Cause you're cryin'?"

Castiel nodded slowly.

"Aw, I don't care about that, dude. Cryin' don't mean you're a sissy or anything."  
"R-really?"  
"Hell no."

Castiel beamed as Dean said this and the leather jacket wearing teenager wrapped an arm around the delivery boy. His heart thumping. "You mind telling me why you were crying though?"

Castiel laughed and shook his head, looking at his knees. "Its stupid..."

"Well if it's so stupid why don't you just tell me?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, brushing his hand against his face to clean away some stray tears. "Well...I...I haven't slept in at least twenty four hours and..and I've been working all day and my manager has been riding my ass-" he rolled his eyes, "-and then he yelled at me for falling asleep on the job and I was supposed to deliver these pizzas but my stupid piece of shit car broke down and now..." his voice quivered,"now Crowley's gonna fire me and my parents are gonna kill me 'cause-'cause they made me get this job so I can make my own money and I just-I cant-do...I cant do this-" Castiel broke down and cried into his hands again. His eyes stinging and his head throbbing. Dean was calm though. His grip tightened around the boys shoulder and pulled him closer to his chest, hushing him softly. It was comforting. Castiel was reminded of his brother Gabriel comforting him when he was young, doing something similar to this.

"Whats your name anyway, kid?"

"Castiel." His voice quivered.

"Castiel...Hmm...nice name...Well Cas..." Dean grinned toothily, patting him lightly on the back. "I think you're gonna be just fine."

"How do you know?" Cas glanced up from his knees, his arms dangling in between his thighs. His chest tightened as he sniffed. His nose was still stuffed from crying. Deans face was kind and his hand was still resting in the middle of the latters back. His quirky happy smile had fallen and was replaced with a small crooked smirk. Without speaking he grabbed onto Cas' shoulders with both hands and shifted him around so he was facing him. His fingers smoothed over the blue tie that was rumpled across the Dominos employee polo he was wearing. Fingertips tucked themselves under the tie and loosened it, untying the untidy piece of cloth. Castiels face flushed red as Deans head ducked slightly, eyes focused on the tie. He folded the underside behind the front, and then the front over the underside. Looping it through a hole and then as if by magic, Cas had a clean, neat looking tie falling down his chest. Dean sat back and smiled at his handy work as Cas gazed down at it, his heart hammering and his fingers grazing down the blue piece of fabric.

"You'll be okay." Dean said without missing a beat. "You're gonna be okay 'cause I say you're gonna. Okay?"

A smile slowly made its way up Cas' face as he seemed to accept that. "Okay, Dean...Thanks for helping me with my tie by the way..."

"Anytime...now how about we get some eatin'." He rubbed his palms together eagerly, grinning.

Dean got up and picked up the pizza box that Cas had thrown haphazardly on the ground a while before. He held it in one hand and read the white piece of paper taped on top of it. He chuckled as he ripped it off to show Castiel. "See-More-Asses?"

Cas forced a laugh and rolled his shoulder. "Yeah...It...it didn't click in my brain right away..."

"Ahhh, classic..." The latter sighed, pulling open the top of the box. His face contorted into a look of disgust. His nose wrinkled comically like a bunny as his eyebrows furrowed down his scrunched face. Castiel thought it was adorable. "_Yuck,"_ Commented Dean. "_Sardines._" He tossed the box back down on the ground without another thought and turned around towards Castiel's Saturn, opening the passenger side door. He reemerged with another box of pizza, opening the lid and grinning, "Ah, extra cheese!"

He then swaggered back over to the sidewalk and placed the box between them, grabbing a slice.

"We cant eat this." Blurted Castiel with surprise.

"Why not?" Dean asked with his mouth full.

"'Cause...Cause its not ours!"  
"Who cares?" The rebel shrugged. "You're fired anyway."  
"But...I don't want to be fired."  
Dean froze as he was about to take another bite. The cheese from the pizza was oozing down the front and almost pouring onto the boys lap. Dean closed his mouth after thinking for a moment and then rolled his shoulders, going in for another bite, "Quit then."

Cas looked ahead of him after Dean told him this as though he had never thought of that before. He pressed his lips together and furrowed his eyebrows, considering the option. After a minute or two he swiped a slice of pizza from the box and smiled, "Yeah," he said, a smile growing on his face, "Yeah! I quit!"

"That's the spirit!" Dean cheered.

"_I quit_!" Cas tore away the end of the pizza with his teeth and chewed enthusiastically. He didn't necessarily like Domino's pizza, but he was hungry enough to eat anything. Nonetheless, he sort of cringed when the over greased bite of cheese and bread fell down his throat. Dean noted this and thought for a minute. He then tossed his slice of pizza down on the cardboard and stood him, wiping his hands together.

"C'mon." He said simply, nodding his head back towards the house.

"Where are you going?" Cas' head followed him as he began to walk up the paved driveway, watching the way his jeans moved as his bowlegs fell up and down the sidewalk.

Castiel could hear him chuckle lightly. Dean had a nice laugh. "I'm taking you out. What do you want to eat?"

"Oh..Um...why-why can't we just eat pizza?"  
"You don't like that crap. C'mon, I'm taking you for a drive."

Castiel blinked and stared at Dean until the teenager was almost all the way up the driveway to the black Chevy impala parked just outside the garage. The car almost blended into the night. Winchester seemed to notice that he was walking by himself because he turned around to see Cas still sitting alone by himself next to the pizza box and his broken down piece of crap car. Dean chuckled again and called, "You comin' or what?"

Castiel suddenly came to his senses and scrambled to his feet, brushing dirt and grease off on his black pants before trotting up the pavement to meet Dean at the car. He was grinning from ear to ear by the time Cas joined him.

He unlocked the impala and ducked inside, Cas followed suit. The inside of the car was littered with candy wrappers and old wrappers from fast food restaurants. A box sat on the floor of the passenger seat by Castiels feet. It was marked in big letters with black marker, DEANS TAPES. Spare change was collected in one of the cup holders and a casset tape was sticking out of the stereo like a rectangular tongue. The casset had masking tape covering the back and it read DEANS MIX, in the same handwriting as the writing on the box. Blankets and a few clothes were laying haphazardly in the back seat. Cas wondered why that was necessary. He turned from the back seat and to Dean who was smiling like an idiot in the drivers seat. "Yeah..Sorry it's kinda messy in here...I wasn't exactly expecting company-" When Cas squinted at him his face fell and he added, "What?" His eyes then flicked to the back seat and he seemed to make the connection. "Oh, those-those aren't-they're not for-no you see...my dad he-he kicked me out last night. See...he..." Deans sentence fell as he sighed and turned to face the steering wheel, his eyes glistening. "...he found out I was gay last night...He told me my little brother didn't have any business growing up around someone like me...I'm the one who raised Sammy. He doesn't have a right to..." He closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose, clenching his jaw. Like he was trying to hold back screaming and cursing or punching something. When he opened his eyes again they were on Castiels face. He smirked slightly, "Sorry. You don't wanna hear about my problems. Long story short, my dad's out of town on business and my little brother, Sam, called me at my buddy Garth's house and told me it was safe to come home. He had just fallen asleep watching some monster movie when I heard you cryin'."

"Will he be okay by himself?" Cas asked imminently. He too was an older brother and felt a surge of brotherly protectiveness at the thought of his own brother staying home alone. Samandriel was only eight and the way Dean had called his brother Sammy he had thought that perhaps he was young too. But Dean laughed and shook his head.

"He'll be fine." He answered. "He's fifteen he can take care of himself."

"Oh."  
"So, Cas. What's your favorite thing to eat?"

The street flew by in a dark blur as Cas watched out the window. Def Leppard was playing and Dean was driving with one hand on the wheel and one arm resting on the door. When they reached town the 24 hour stores and restaurants glowed with light from their neon signs. Hardly anyone was on the road at this time. Which Cas suspected made Dean more rebellious because he was going over the speed limit. They had been quiet for quite some time now. Cas was too busy trying to get his heart beat down and to make his hands not so sweaty. He was rubbing his palms hard against his pants, his brain whirring with the thought of smelling like old pizza grease and sweat. With every second of every word Dean didn't say, Cas was panicking. He couldn't believe he was sitting in this cool car with this cool guy who was driving him to go get a burger at eleven o'clock at night. Not to mention this was a guy Cas had a crush on. And maybe...it was a slight possibility...that this guy liked Cas too.

Castiel turned away from the window and looked down at his lap, curling his fingers into his palms and digging his nails into skin. He worried on his lip as he turned his attention to Dean, who was already looking at him. Winchester smirked, green eyes flicking to the dark road ahead of him and back to the pink faced teenager next to him.

"You wanna pick a song?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and nodding to the stereo.

Cas just shook his head. "No, no...Def Leppard is cool."

"Alright." Dean replied, rolling his shoulder as he gazed back out at the road.

Cas' heart hammered as he ran over what he wanted to say a million times in his head, continuing to worry his chapped lips before finally mustering up the courage to say, "How am I gonna get my car?"

"Huh? Oh, oh, yeah! Don't worry about that, Cas. I'm a mechanic at my Uncles garage. I can fix her up for you tomorrow if you'd like."

"You'd do that?" Breathed the sixteen year old, he was a bit surprised.

"'course," Dean flashed him a toothy grin. "I'll even make it free. Just cause you have such a pretty face." He winked and then threw his head back in laughter when Castiels face blushed a deep scarlet. "I'm just kiddin'...I'd make it free even if you weren't cute. Well...maybe."

"You...think I'm cute?" Cas scoffed, arching an eyebrow at the driver. The last time he could remember being called cute was when he was three years old. Maybe. As a matter of fact, he couldn't remember the last time anyone complimented his appearance.

"Duh," Dean snorted. "you're goddamn adorable. I thought you were cute the moment I walked into Domino's today."

A grin spread across Castiels face as his heart pitter pattered inside his chest. He was reminded of the old claymation of Rudolph the red nosed reindeer when the girl reindeer kisses Rudolph on his nose and says she thinks he's cute. He felt like flying just like that little reindeer. Like giggling and screaming; "_He thinks I'm cute! Dean Winchester thinks I'm cute!"_

"What made you like me?" Dean interrupted his thoughts.  
"Huh?"  
"What made you like me? Oh, stop blushing, it's pretty obvious you've got the hots for me Cas. You're not very good at hiding it. I mean, no one could blame yeah," He smirked, "But I just wanna know. What made you like me? What caught your attention?"

Before actually trying to remember the exact moment he met Dean and reliving the emotions and feelings he had felt and where his eyes had glanced and studied in that memory, he blurted, "Your ACDC shirt." Which was only party true.

Dean laughed and looked to the passenger, raising his eyebrows as he smiled. "Really?"

"Y-yeah...what...what did you think?"

"Well, I'd like to think it was my perky nipples but..."

As Deans sentence drifted away in the air the two made eye contact for a brief moment before breaking out in howls of laughter. Cas had laughed harder than he had laughed all week. In that moment he didn't feel so worried about his sweaty hands and his pounding heart or the smell of old pizza grease emitting from his tee shirt. Dean was easy to talk to, he had no reason to feel worried. All that worrying made Castiel feel ridiculous for stressing himself out over nothing.

When the laughter died and the teenagers had collected themselves, Cas cleared his throat and added, "I also liked your eyes..."

Dean seemed to be the one who was surprised now. But he grinned all the same, those green eyes twinkling. "Really? You like my eyes?" Castiel nodded shyly, smirking.

"Yeah...they're like a...a color green I've never seen before."

Cas thought he saw Dean blush as the boy chuckled down at his lap. His face turned back up towards the passenger, still smiling. "Aw, Cas, you're just sayin' that to get into my pants aren't yah?" The latters eyes grew wide and his face felt uncomfortably hot. Dean laughed again as he pulled into Burger King and rolled up to the drive thru. He ordered Cas one burger and two drinks.

"I don't have any money." Cas said softly. "I left my wallet in my car..."

"It's fine, dude. I got it." Dean waved him off as the car drove up to the window and when the worker told him his total he paid for it all himself. Cas tried to tell him he'd pay him what he owed him when they got back to the Winchesters house, but Dean told him no, he wouldn't accept it. Dean handed Castiel the crumpled white bag and set the drinks in the two cup holders between them, bidding the worker thanks and to have a good night before driving off into the street.

Cas didn't wait a second longer to dive into the bag and whip out the burger. He hurriedly tore off the wrapper and bit into the sandwich. He moaned with pleasure as he chewed and rested his head back against the seat, closing his eyes. He hadn't had anything to eat since lunch break and this burger was the best thing Dean could ever get him at the time. He didn't see it, but Dean was smiling at him in that moment.

"That good huh?"

"This makes me very happy." Castiel grinned, his mouth still full.

"I can't believe our first date is out to get a burger."

Cas almost choked. "d-date? This is a date?"

The latter rolled his shoulders, now looking out the windshield to the clear road. "Yeah. I mean...why not? I like you, you like me, I bought you food...That's a date right?"

Castiel thought for a moment, chewing slowly and raising the burger to his lips to take another bite. "What kind of dates have you been on?"

"Hey, that's not important," Dean snapped, but he was smiling. "But hey...if you don't want this to be date then..its not...whatever. I'll just take you home if you want."

"No, no!" Cas twisted in his seat so he was fully facing the other teenager. "No! I-I want this to be a date...I..I like spending time with you."

Dean seemed like he tried to keep his face from lighting up but he failed awesomely. His fingers twitched on the steering wheel and when he spoke he didn't look at Cas. "I like spending time with you too. Do you want to go home yet? 'Cause I could take you someplace else..."

"Nah...I don't want to go home just yet."

"Good."

Dean had driven to the park, pulling the car onto the grass and spreading a blanket across the hood. Castiel mumbled something about how he didn't think they were supposed to park on grass but Dean just chuckled, telling him to shut up and sit on the hood. Cas soon forgot about parking on the grass as Dean sat next to him. Their necks craned up towards the sky, gazing at the twinkling lights up above. Their hands rested on the soft blanket, fingertips nearly touching but not quite. Cas felt the fabric move under his palm as Dean slowly slid his hand across the wrinkles and folds in the blanket. His heart leapt when he felt the warm calloused hand fall on top of his own.

They talked for a long time. Dean told him about how his father was an ex-Marine and his mother had died when he was four years old, his brother Sam was six months old at the time. He didn't like talking about her much so Cas didn't press it obviously. He talked a lot about Sam though, Sammy he called him. He bragged about how smart his little brother was and how proud he was of him. He said that one day Sam was going to go to Stanford to be a lawyer. Cas just listened and smiled, he liked how caring and protective he was for his little brother. When Dean noticed he had been rambling he nudged Cas with his elbow and asked, "What about you? Whats your story?"

"My story?" Castiel chuckled as he took a swig of his soda. "It's nothing special...just a normal American apple pie life I guess...I have a mom, and a dad...sometimes it doesn't feel like I have a dad though..." Dean nodded as though he knew exactly what he meant. Maybe he did. "I've got three older brothers, Micheal-he's engaged now, Lucifer, he just turned twenty one and he's going to college, and Gabriel. Gabriel's probably the one who looks after me the most. When I was growing up he never really cared if I followed him everywhere, he always played with me when I asked and he never really complained. He graduated last year. He's still living at our house technically but he's never home. Even on holidays. He told me its 'cause when Micheal or Lucifer are home all everyone does is bicker. After nineteen years of that..he's just tired of it. Gabes never been much of a fighter. I've got a big sister too, you've probably seen her around school. She's a senior this year. Her names Anna. Well her real name is Anael but she hates that. Dad spoils her. I also have a little brother. Samandriel. We call Samandriel Alfie though. Well, Gabriel does. The nickname just sort of stuck. Alfie's eight. He gets on my nerves sometimes but...he has his moments." He smirked softly, looking at his feet. Dean just whistled lowly and said,

"Wow. Big family huh?"

Cas laughed. "Yeah. My mom and dad always liked kids so they wanted a lot of them. My dads not home much now a days though. He managed to be home long enough for him and my mom to tell me I need to get a summer job. They never really gave a straight answer as to why...something about pulling my own weight around and saving up to go to college and that kinda crap...ah, well..." he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "There's always other jobs right...?"

Dean nodded and leaned back against the windshield, tucking his arm behind his head. The stars reflected back in his eyes giving off the same effect as glitter. Castiels hand felt cold and empty. "What do you wanna be?"

"A doctor."

Dean snapped his head over to Cas. His hands were supporting him as he sat back and looked at the sky blissfully. He didn't seem to notice Deans look of surprise at the thought of this Dominos pizza delivery boy someday being a doctor. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." Cas rolled his shoulder as his lips parted into a smirk.

"What made you decide that?"  
"Well...nah...no...It..its a stupid story.."  
"Tell me." Dean grinned eagerly, flipping on his side to face Castiel. He held his cheek in his hand.

"well...okay fine.." Cas giggled and shook his head, feeling stupid for telling this story. "When I was six Gabriel dared me to climb a tree as high as I could go and I stupidly listened to him. The result was me slipping and falling, braking my arm. I had scratches and splinters all over my body and my arm was all twisted...I remember at the hospital..the doctors just...they fascinated me. I can't really explain it...they all had these outfits on and they had a bunch of tools with them and clipboards and I was always asking questions...they were all so kind to me and they told me everything. They talked me through everything and I just remember thinking...this is what I want to do...I...I want to heal people too..."

It was silent for a moment and Cas felt embarrassed. He kicked his legs over the edge of the impalas hood as the back of his neck grew uncomfortably hot. But Dean was cool with it, drumming his fingers against the hood and nodded. "Yeah...that's a good reason. I like it. I can see you bein' a doctor. Better than my reason for bein' a mechanic."

"Whats your reason?"  
"I like cars."

Castiel snickered before the two fell into silence again. It was comfortable. It was peaceful. It was quiet except for the beat of music coming from inside the car, the casset labeled Deans Mix was playing on the stereo. A gust of cold wind blew, making Cas shudder. "Are you cold?" Dean immediately piped up. "I think there's a extra coat in the back."

"No-I'm just-" But before the delivery boy could stop him, Dean hopped off the impala and jogged to the trunk. Popping it open and disappearing for a moment to rummage around inside, only to reappear moments later after slamming the trunk close. When he returned he was carrying something folded in his arms. It was a tan-ish beige color, it looked fairly new, like it had never been worn. When Dean clasped the ends in his hands and flipped it down to show him, he saw that it was a trench coat.

"It might be a bit long...I'm not really sure whose it is," Dean snickered. "I figure the owner wont mind if you have it though." He held it out to Castiel to take. The sixteen year old reluctantly took it and wrapped it around him, pulling it over his arms and wrapping the sides over his stomach. It was a bit big, but it was warm. And he liked it. It had a very distinct smell to it that Castiel couldn't quite put his finger on. It smelled something along the lines of mens cologne, caramel candies, and his fathers miller light. It smelled lovely.

"Thank you, Dean." He smiled.

"No problem..." Deans palms were resting on either side of Cas' hips, pressed against the cool metallic of the impala and his fingers grazing the tips of the wool blanket spread across it. Cas' cheeks turned rosy when he noticed Deans face getting relatively closer to his. Blue eyes flicked across the freckled face, it seemed like more had sprouted on his cheeks since that afternoon. "You know..." Dean was saying slowly, green eyes locked on pink lips. "You look pretty damn adorable in that trench coat..."

"I bet you say that to all your dates..." Cas found himself whispering. Dean chuckled. His hand was sliding up the sleeve of the coat and curled around the back of Cas' neck. In the next moment Dean had pushed himself up towards Castiels face and met his lips. He kissed him softly, feeling the sixteen year olds body tense as their lips pressed against each other. But eventually Castiel relaxed and gave into the kiss, tilting his head slightly on intuition. Deans hand slid up the nape of Cas' neck and flipped off his Domino's hat to comb his fingers through his messy dark hair, pushing his head down to smash their mouths together roughly. It was hot and wet and breathy, Deans tongue was practically down Cas' throat and without even knowing it Cas was gripping his fingers around the flaps of Deans leather jacket, pulling him closer even though he was already pressing his bowlegs against the impala and his hand was skidding along the hood.

Dean parted when his arm grew tired of supporting all his weight, both of them panted and gazed at each other. Hearts pounding and lips feeling cold and empty without the company of the other pair. Castiel wasn't sure what to say. The only other time he had ever been kissed was in the seventh grade by a girl named Meg. He blushed when his brain clicked that he had been staring at Dean for too long and smiled down at his feet. Dean caught his chin with his finger and thumb, holding him back up.

"Hi.." He breathed when green eyes met blue.

"Hello, Dean."

The two grinned at each other. Unsure of what to say or do next. Until Deans voice broke the silence. He still spoke quietly even though they were the only two around.

"So...Do you think this is a date yet?"

Cas snickered and nodded. "I do believe it is."

"Good." Dean grinned.

They stood facing each other on Castiels porch. Dean had his hands in his jacket pockets and was smirking crookedly. "So..Can I uh..Can I see you again...tomorrow?"  
A grin crossed Castiels mouth and he nodded, hoping he didn't come off as too eager. "Yeah of course!"  
Deans eyes sparked as the words left the latters lips. "I'll pick you up here after I fix your car? Maybe you can even meet Sammy. If you want to anyway."  
"Yeah, Yeah I..I can't wait."

"Cool." Dean flashed a toothy smile. He leaned forward with one foot, placing a hand on Cas's arm and a peck on his cheek. "Good night, Castiel." And with a flash of a smile and a turn of the heel, he was walking back down the front porch steps towards the impala. Realizing that he was just standing there like an idiot, Cas came to and hurried over to the banister of the porch, leaning forward and waving, "Good night, Dean!"

The latter looked over his shoulder, still beaming a smile and his green eyes twinkling in the moonlight. He raised a hand to wave back. Cupping his hands around his mouth he shouted across the yard, "Miss you already!"  
Cas giggled.

He watched Dean get into the impala and saw it roar to life. A song belted through the windows dully. Cas couldn't really catch the lyrcis, but he liked the beat. It was a song he hadn't heard in a while. The impala sped away down the dark road. Cas watched until the headlights were nothing but two blurry yellow dots on the horizon. Once they had disappeared also, Castiel walked inside. He felt as though he had spent days out on the roof of the impala with Dean. It had merely been hours.  
Castiel walked inside, biting his lip to keep from smiling so giddily. Running his hands through his dark hair he spun around on the spot like a teenage girl in a chick flick. The butterflies in his tummy were swarming all around inside him, up to his fingers and down to his toes. His heart pattering excitedly and his cheek still warm from the kiss.

He looked down and realized that he was still wearing the trench coat from the trunk. He brought it up to his face, and buried his nose in it. Inhaling deeply to smell it.  
It smelled like Dean.

THE END.


End file.
